


False Utopia

by ThePinkTeenager



Series: Rising From the Ashes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Colony, Drug Addiction, Fist Fights, Fluff, Gen, Murphy is a Little Shit, Screenplay/Script Format, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkTeenager/pseuds/ThePinkTeenager
Summary: Shadow Valley survived, but the radiation and made it unsafe. After over a century of cryo-sleep, Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven find a domed moon colony. At first, it seems like an ideal option- there’s food, water, shelter, and no radiation. But the group quickly discovers this lovely colony has a dark secret.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Charmaine Diyoza & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Raven Reyes & Original Character(s), Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Series: Rising From the Ashes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201262





	1. Sanctum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death/cancer/radiation poisoning, etc., blood donation, death by electrocution, discussion of addiction/drugs, and a guy attacking people.

_Crypto’s hall on the Eligiys IV ship. Raven opens Asher’s pod and touches his arm._

Raven: “Wake up, Asher. It’s the dawn of a new day.” 

Shaw: “More like the dawn of a new century.” 

_ Asher opens his eyes.  _

Asher: “I’m tired.”

Raven: “I know you are. But you have to get up.”

_ Asher sits up and gets out of his pod.  _

* * *

_ A different part of the ship. Clarke, Bellamy, Abby, Echo, and a couple other people are discussing what to do.  _

Clarke: “We found a giant dome on the far side of the moon. It’s a bit opaque, so we have no idea what’s under it.” 

“Can we find out?”

Clarke: “The only way to do that is to go down there ourselves.” 

_ Raven, Shaw, and Asher show up. _

Shaw: “Did we miss anything?”

Bellamy: “Nothing except the obvious.” 

_ Raven and Shaw sit down.  _

Asher: “Are we going somewhere?”

Echo: “Some of us are. Not you, though.”

Asher(whining): “Why not? I wanna go!”

Echo: “You’ll go when we know it’s safe.” 

Bellamy: “Echo’s got a point. The  _ Eligius III _ didn’t send any radio signals after the first apocalypse. That means they’re either dead or they assume we’re dead.” 

Raven: “If they’re not dead, how do we know they won’t immediately kill us?”

Bellamy: “We don’t.” 

Shaw: “So we bring guns.”

Clarke: “Yes, but don’t shoot unless attacked.” 

Raven: “That’s a weird statement coming from you.” 

Clarke(to Shaw): “How many spacesuits do we have?”

Shaw: “There’s a whole stash of them in a closet somewhere.” 

Clarke: “Good. We can get those out and put them on. One group can go down while the rest of us stay here.”

Bellamy: “Whoever goes down should take a radio. We don’t know what we’ll find down there.”

_ Asher shows up with a radio in his hands. _

Asher: “Mom, look what I found!”

_ Raven takes the radio from his hands. _

Raven: “Guys, the radio’s broken.” 

Echo: “So we go down without a radio. We’ll bring our best fighters just in case.”

Bellamy: “We should leave my sister here. She’s likely to shoot first and cause a mess.”

Raven: “By that logic, we shouldn’t bring Clarke either.”

Clarke: “Raven, if it weren’t for me, McCreary would’ve blown up the valley.”

Raven: “As it is, we can’t even live there. What good is a paradise that gives its inhabitants cancer?”

Clarke: “It’s not my fault the valley is toxic.”

Raven: “It is your fault that 150 people were left there to die!”

Clarke: “What was I supposed to do? There weren’t enough pods or food up here for everyone.”

Raven: “What about nightblood? You made yourself a nightblood; you could make everyone else one, too.”

Clarke: “Then they would be immune while their children dropped like flies.”

Bellamy: “Girls, cut it out! We’re making a very important plan here.”

Echo: “Like I was saying, we get the suits and send a group down there to explore. If they don’t die, the rest of us will go after them.”

Shaw: “What if the dome’s uninhabitable?”

Clarke: “Then we go back to Eden and suffer.”

Raven: “Ironic.” 

* * *

_ Clarke, Bellamy, Echo, Shaw, and a couple random people go to the moon on the ship. They land just outside the dome and step onto the ground. Somebody sees that the dome has a door. Clarke walks over to the door and opens it.  _

Clarke: “Huh, it works.”

_ The door leads them to an airlock. The airlock door requires a password that none of them know. Lacking a better idea, they start typing in random strings of numbers.  _

Clarke: “Let’s start with a bunch of zeroes.”

Shaw: “Are you kidding? Who would be that dumb?”

Clarke: “Who would be dumb enough to destroy the last livable place on Earth?”

_ Shaw shrugs and tries that. When it doesn’t work, he tries a different number of zeroes. Then Echo tries “0-0-0-0-0-0-0-1”. That doesn’t work either.  _

* * *

_ Meanwhile, Raven is trying to fix the radio. Asher, who was playing nearby, comes over and tugs on her shirt. _

Asher: “Mom, look!”

_ Raven turns to Asher, visibly annoyed.  _

Raven: “What!”

Asher: “Look!”

_ Asher shows her the window. They see Earth rising from the moon’s horizon. Most of the planet is a desolate tan or gray, but there is a small patch of green.  _

Raven: “It’s still there. After all those years, it’s still there.”

Asher: “Years? We were there yesterday.”

_ Raven smiles. _

* * *

_ On the lunar surface, Clarke, Shaw, Bellamy, and Echo are still typing in passwords.  _

Bellamy: “WHAT’S THE DAMN PASSWORD?”

_ He stops and types in a ten-digit sequence. The door opens. _

Clarke: “How did you know that?”

Bellamy(shrugs): “It just popped into my head.” 

_ The group goes through the door and sees… another door with a keypad. _

Bellamy: “Not again.”

Echo: “Try the combination you used on the other door.”

_ Bellamy types in the same combination and the door opens. The group is facing a small forest with miniature trees and a little lake. _

Clarke: “They built an artificial biosphere.”

Shaw: “It has O2 and everything. Take off your helmets.”

_ The group takes off their helmets and soaks in the beauty of this place.  _

* * *

_ Back on the ship, Abby is trying to save an unconscious Kane.  _

Abby: “We’ll need a lot of blood for the surgery.”

Assistant: “What’s his blood type?”

_ Abby looks at a chart. _

Abby: “A-Positive, but he’s double Kell-negative, so be careful.”

Assistant: “Got it.” 

_ Back in the control room, Raven is still fixing the radio. Abby comes in. _

Abby: “Raven, what’s your blood type?”

Raven: “Why are you asking?”

Abby: “We need blood for Kane.” 

Raven: “Okay, you can have it. I’m A… something.” 

Abby: “What’s Asher’s blood type?”

Raven: “You are  _ not _ taking blood from my kid.”

Abby: “No, but if he’s Rh positive, then you probably are too.” 

Raven: “Not necessarily. He could’ve gotten it from his dad.” 

Abby: “Yes, but since we didn’t know you were pregnant, then- wait, he was your first pregnancy, right?”

Raven: “Yeah.” 

Abby: “And you’ve never received blood products?”

Raven: “Not that I know of.” 

Abby: “Well, there goes that idea. It doesn’t matter, anyway. Kane’s A-positive.”

_ Abby sticks a needle into Raven’s arm and draws blood out.  _

* * *

_ The lake and camping scenes are the same, except it takes place during the day and Murphy, Emori, Miller, and Jackson are replaced with Carter and Doug. Also, there’s no eclipse and no angry bug in a jar. When the swarm comes, the group runs toward a nearby settlement. Unfortunately, Shaw runs straight into an electric barrier. _

Shaw: “We can’t go past it without getting shocked.”

Clarke: “We’ll have to run, then.”

Doug: “Are you insane?”

Clarke: “Our other option is getting swarmed.”

_ Shaw runs through the barrier, getting shocked in the process. He screams.  _

Shaw: “Forget it! I’m disabling the barrier!”

_ Shaw goes to a post and examines it. While trying to disable it, he accidentally reroutes all the electricity through him. The others run through the barrier safely, but Shaw is electrocuted. _

Bellamy: “Great. Now we don’t have a pilot.”

Echo: “That won’t be a problem if we can contact Raven.” 

_ Bellamy picks up the radio. _

Bellamy: “Hello, can anyone hear me?”

_ Silence.  _

Bellamy: “So much for that plan. Let’s look around.” 

_ Inside the barrier, there’s a gate with “WELCOME TO SANCTUM” written above it. The group passes through it and enters a town of grayish structures and beautiful plants.  _

Clarke: “Not a bad place to live, really.”

Carter: “Yeah, but where are the people?”

* * *

_ Back on the ship, Raven is still trying to fix the radio. Abby comes into the room. _

Abby: “Just for future reference: You’re Kell-positive.”

Raven: “And I need to know that because…”

Abby: “You probably don’t, but I do.”

Raven: “Good thing you only took one bag of my blood for Kane.”

Abby: “Speaking of Kane, where did you put the pills? He needs them.”

Raven: “Safekeeping. I’m not gonna put them where you can get them.”

Abby: “I’m a doctor; I need them for my patients.” 

Raven: “No, you need them for your next fix. In fact, you’re probably thinking right now about how it makes you feel. Correction: not feel.”

Abby: “I told you I was clean!” 

Raven: “So did my mother when I was 11. Three weeks later, she was drinking again.” 

Abby: “Raven, I’m not like your mother!”

Raven: “No, you’re not. My mother may have been a drunk who traded herself for moonshine, but she never tortured me!”

Abby: “I’m truly sorry about that, Raven.”

_ Raven stands up and looks directly at Abby. _

Raven: “You said it was the City of Light. I went through that and worse. I was shot, I was tortured, I watched your daughter kill my boyfriend and I  _ never  _ turned to pills. I couldn’t. Asher needed me sober.”

Abby: “Raven, just give me the pills.”

Raven: “Fine, I’ll let you kill yourself.”

_ Raven turns around and gives Abby the pills. Abby thanks her and leaves.  _

* * *

_ Back on the ground, the group is looking for any sign of people. They find only an Eligius logo on a banner, a bucket of clean water, flowers, and a rat.  _

Echo: “This place is too well-maintained to be abandoned.”

Doug: “They could’ve fled very recently.”

Bellamy: “I think we would see them leaving if that was the case.”

_ Clarke goes to explore what looks like a schoolyard. While she’s there, Bellamy appears and they talk.  _

* * *

_ Back on the ship, Octavia(who was woken by Abby’s assistant) and Kane are arguing.  _

Kane: “You didn’t have to burn the hydrofarm! You did that to force everybody to march!”

Asher: “Why you yelling?”

_ Octavia, Kane, and Abby turn around. Asher walked in while they were arguing.  _

Abby: “It’s grown-up stuff. That’s all.” 

_ Suddenly, Kane collapses. Octavia and Abby put him on the bed before realizing he needs more blood. Octavia decides he can’t be saved and leaves.  _

* * *

_ On the moon, Clarke looks around the settlement. She sees three figures standing next to a building. Clarke walks over to the figures and realizes that they look familiar. _

Clarke: “Murphy? What the hell are you doing here?”

Murphy: “I dunno, I just woke up here. I was confused as hell, but everyone else acted like I’d always been there.”

Clarke: “So there are people here?”

Murphy(nods): “They disappeared into the houses when we saw your ship landing. Said something about invaders.”

Clarke: “Do you believe them?”

Murphy: “I mean, they’re not technically wrong.”

Emori: “They also said something about drugged water.”

_ Suddenly, they hear a scream and turn around. Doug is attacking Echo, who is desperately fighting him off. _

Murphy: “Well it’s safe to say they were right about that one.”

_ Everyone rushes to stop Doug. He is restrained, but keeps trying to attack people.  _

Clarke: “This is bad.”

_ Doug is chained to a wall by the others. When he’s securely stuck there, Murphy knocks on a nearby door. _

Murphy: “You can come out now. They’re not attackers.” 

_ Three security guards exit the building.  _

Guard: “Who are you people?”

Clarke: “Who are you people?”


	2. Don't Drink the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictional drugs, dehydration, people getting knocked out, fighting, death threats, a near-suicide attempt, and reveal of a loved one's death.

_ Clarke, Bellamy, Echo, and Carter are in a room with the guards. Murphy and Emori are standing near the door.  _

Guard 1: “You said there was a nuclear apocalypse on Earth 250 years ago. Why?”

Clarke: “Let’s just say that if a superintelligent AI’s answer to the question ‘What is wrong with the world’ is ‘too many people’, that’s bad.”

Guard 2: “How do you know this?”

Clarke: “It’s complicated.” 

Bellamy: “You have some explaining to do. What happened to Doug?”

Guard 1: “The water got poisoned. It’s got a drug that makes people see and do weird shit.”

Murphy: “You mean LSD?”

Guard 3: “What’s that?”

Clarke: “Lysergic acid diethylamide. It’s a hallucinogen similar to compounds found in certain funguses. It-”

Guard 2: “Does it make people kill each other?”

Clarke: “Not usually, no.”

Guard 2: “Then no, it isn’t. I wish it was.”

Guard 3: “The last time this happened, it was soon after the dome was built. Our leader tried to kill his wife and daughter with an axe.”

Echo: “Do you have another source of water?”

Guard 1: “Yes, but not enough. We're gonna have to mine ice soon.”

Carter: “We’re miners. We can get the ice.”

Guard 3: “It’s none of your business. We can get our own water.”

_ Suddenly, they feel the ground vibrating. Everyone looks out the window and sees the Gagarin launching.  _

Bellamy: “You took our ship, you bastards! Now we can’t leave!”

Guard 1: “Keep ‘em in here for now.”

_ The guards lock all the doors, take the radio, and leave the room. Murphy is placed on guard duty. _

Emori: “Bye Murphy. See you later.” 

Murphy: “Bye.” 

Guard 1: “Whatever you do, don’t drink the water.”

* * *

_ Whoever stole the Gagarin docks it on the  _ Eligius IV _. Four masked, suited people use knockout gas to knock everyone unconscious, then walk through the ship. The “red blood” line is removed(everyone has red blood). Eventually, everyone except Raven, Diyoza, Asher, and those still in cryo gets trapped in the mess hall. _

* * *

_ In Sanctum, Clarke, Bellamy, Echo, Carter, and Murphy have been stuck in the room for several hours. It’s hot, and they’re getting thirsty.  _

Clarke: “At best, we have two days until we die of dehydration.”

Echo: “Do you think they’ll let us out so we can drink the lake water?”

Carter: “Maybe, but Shaw, Bellamy, and I swam naked in that water while you weren’t looking.”

Clarke: “There goes that plan.” 

Murphy: “Well done, Clarke. You’re doomed us all… again.”

Clarke: “Murphy, you know as well as I do what happens if we drink.”

Murphy: “Yeah, we’ll go psychotic and kill people. Of course, you don’t need a water-borne toxin to turn on your friends, do you, Clarke?”

Clarke: “Why does everyone keep blaming me when things go wrong? Bridge explodes and kills a Grounder kid… my fault. Firebomb burns 300 warriors… my fault. 350 people die because their leader refused my terms… my fault. Raven- no, ALIE- blamed me for Lexa’s death. The Grounders blamed me for ALIE. Bellamy blamed me for not opening the bunker. I’m sure half of Arkadia blamed me for their deaths in Praimfaya. Octavia blamed me for the deaths of 400 Wonkru soldiers. Then I tell everyone about the radiation in the valley and two hundred people want my head! You know what… I didn’t  _ have _ to tell you anything. I could’ve kept my mouth shut and let you all die down there. And if you guys are gonna hate me for what I did, maybe I should’ve.” 

_ Suddenly, there’s a commotion outside. A guard opens the door.  _

Guard: “Somebody got injured pretty bad. All the doctors are drugged.”

Clarke: “I’m a medic; I can treat him.”

Guard: “Go ahead, but he drank the water, so good luck.” 

_ The guard takes Clarke and Murphy into another building. It takes all three of them to restrain the man so Clarke can treat him. He has multiple large gashes on his legs. Clarke cleans and bandages the gashes while the other two tie him up. Clarke steps back and exhales.  _

Guard: “If you’re here, then who’s guarding the other three?”

Clarke: “Oh no. We gotta go back before somebody drinks!”

* * *

_ Back on the ship, Abby, Octavia, Madi, and many others are locked in the mess hall. Raven and Diyoza are trying unsuccessfully to stop the invaders. Their current plan involves Raven disguising as a guy Diyoza just killed.  _

Raven: “What about the air ducts? Those lead to the bridge.”

Diyoza: “We discussed that before we settled on the killing-everyone plan. Those ducts are too small for either of us to fit through. So unless you can shrink yourself to the size of a small child, put on the damn suit and let’s go meet your new wife.”

Raven: “Wait a second… I  _ have _ a small child.” 

_ Unaware of the impending doom, the people in the mess hall fight Octavia. Abby and Madi do nothing at first, thinking Octavia can stop them herself.  _

* * *

_ Sanctum. Clarke and Murphy run to the room where they were previously being kept. Echo is hallucinating and shouting weird things at Carter. Bellamy is gone.  _

Murphy: “Did she drink anything?”

Carter: “No. She’s been here the whole time, but she started this a few minutes ago.”

Clarke: “Dehydration-induced confusion. If we don’t get water soon, she’ll die.”

Carter: “Call the mothership. There’s water up there.”

Clarke: “Even if Raven fixed it, the guards took our radio.”

Murphy: “I’ll show you where the guard building is. Carter, stay here and watch Echo.”

_ Clarke and Murphy leave the room. _

* * *

_ On the  _ Eligius IV _ , Raven is talking to Asher while Diyoza watches.  _

Raven(playfully): “Then get out of the vent and open the mess hall door.”

Asher: “That’s it?”

Raven: “One more thing. Diyoza’s going to count backwards from 500. If you don’t open the door before she gets to zero, you lose.”

Asher: “I’m not gonna lose!”

Raven: “That’s the spirit! Now get in the duct.”

_ Asher crawls into the air duct.  _

Raven: “Now!”

Diyoza: “500, 499, 498, 497…”

Raven: “Keep crawling!” 

_ Asher crawls, making thumping noises in the duct. Diyoza keeps counting. Raven sticks her head in the duct.  _

Diyoza: “475, 474, 473...”

Asher: “Mom, there’s a turn!”

Raven: “Turn left!”

_ Asher turns right. _

Raven: “Other left!”

_ Asher turns left and continues crawling.  _

* * *

_ In the mess hall, a bunch of people are attacking Octavia.  _

Madi: “Stop! You’re hurting her!”

_ Nothing happens. _

Madi: “I said stop!”

_ The group keeps attacking Octavia.  _

Madi(to Abby): “You’re giving them what they want!”

* * *

_ Meanwhile, Asher is still in the air duct.  _

Diyoza: “249, 248, 247…”

Woman(via radio): “Where’s Daniel?”

Asher: “Am I there yet?”

Raven: “Not quite. Keep going!” 

* * *

_ In the mess hall, the crowd is still attacking Octavia. By now, she has numerous injuries.  _

Abby: “STOP!”

_ The group stops attacking Octavia and looks at Abby.  _

* * *

_ Asher has been in the duct for nearly eight minutes. The woman on the other end of the radio is getting impatient.  _

Woman: “If he’s not here in thirty seconds, I’m venting the oxygen!” 

Diyoza: “Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…”

_ Asher finds the end and climbs out of the air duct.  _

Asher: “I’m out!”

Raven: “Good! Now open the door! She’s at twenty!”

Diyoza: “Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve, eleven…”

Raven: “She’s at ten!” 

_ Asher presses the button and the door opens. Several people run out.  _

Asher: “I won!”

Woman(via radio): “What just happened?”

_ Raven picks up the radio.  _

Raven: “I forgot to tell you… I have a kid. He opened the door.”

Woman: “Then I guess I’m going to the mess hall myself.”

_ Raven lowers the radio and turns to Diyoza.  _

Raven: “Gimme a gun. We’re going to the mess hall.”

_ Diyoza gives Raven a gun. _

Diyoza: “What if they get there first?”

Raven(holds up gun): “If she does anything to Asher, I’m putting one in her head.”

Diyoza: “Make that two.”

_ Raven and Diyoza run to the mess hall.  _

* * *

_ Back in Sanctum, Clarke and Murphy are in the guard building. Clarke thinks her mother is telling her to kill herself through the radio.  _

Murphy: “Clarke, you’re talking to a radio that might not even be on. Stop.”

Clarke: “No. You’re all better without me.”

_ Murphy grabs the radio, turns it on, and speaks into it.  _

Murphy: “Hey, if anyone on  _ Eligius IV _ can hear me, get down here. Clarke and Echo are delirious. We need water now!”

_ Murphy takes Clarke and the radio out of the guard building. Bellamy is making a run for the well.  _

Murphy: “No!”

_ Murphy runs and tackles Bellamy. Bellamy fights back. After a few minutes of fighting, Bellamy turns the pump on. Both men get wet. Murphy runs from the pump while cursing and tries to dry himself off with a banner.  _

* * *

_ On the mothership, Raven and Diyoza run to get to the mess hall before the masked people do. They miss by about twenty seconds. The younger woman attacks someone, but Madi kills her. Raven holds up her gun.  _

Raven: “Don’t you dare touch my kid!”

Asher: “Mom, I won!” 

_ Asher runs to his mother, who puts her gun down.  _

Octavia: “I should probably mention for your sake that Diyoza’s an ex-terrorist.”

Woman: “I know that.” 

_ Diyoza holds her hands up to show that she doesn’t have any weapons. Madi stands in front of the woman and rips her mask off.  _

Madi: “What do you want?”

Woman: “Water.” 

* * *

_ Back in Sanctum, Bellamy becomes increasingly violent and tries to attack Murphy. Murphy runs to the guard building. Clarke sits on the ground with a knife to her throat.  _

Raven: “This is Raven Reyes. What the hell is going on down there?”

_ Clarke looks at the radio and appears to have a moment of clarity. She picks it up.  _

Clarke: “The water… it’s drugged. Bellamy drank it and he’s attacking Murphy. Echo’s lost it. I’m sooo thirsty.”

Raven: “What do you mean, Echo’s ‘lost it’?”

Clarke(slurring): “Dehy… dehydration-induced confusion. I think I might have it, too.”

Abby: “Clarke, we’ll get down there as fast as we can.” 

Clarke: “Bring water and those shock-stick things.”

* * *

_ Switch to the control room, where Raven, Abby, Diyoza, Madi, Octavia, and the woman are listening.  _

Abby: “I think she means a shock baton. It was used as crowd control on the Ark.” 

Diyoza: “Got it. Madi, Octavia, get water, shock batons, and spacesuits. Raven, stay on the radio. Abby, grab whatever medical supplies we might need. I’ll deal with this woman.” 

_ Madi and Octavia leave the room.  _

* * *

_ Later, the Gagarin lands on the moon. Raven, Abby, Madi, and the woman get off the ship. All carry jugs of water, and Abby also has a shock baton. Unfortunately, the woman doesn’t want to leave. _

Raven: “We have clean water with us, and Diyoza’s men will get more.”

_ The woman doesn’t budge. _

Raven: “What are you not telling us?”

Diyoza: “We’ll figure that out later. Right now, you three get the water to Clarke before somebody dies.” 

_ Raven and Madi force the woman to take them through the airlock. Once they’re in the biosphere, they make a beeline for Sanctum, passing abandoned spacesuits on the way. Suddenly, the woman stops.  _

Woman: “Electrical barrier. I don’t know how they got through without suits.” 

_ She walks through the barrier and takes off her helmet. Then she notices a handmade grave.  _

Woman: “Who’s Shaw?”

_ Raven realizes what happened and starts crying. The woman turns off the barrier.  _

Woman: “You can leave your suits here. We’ll pick them up when we need them.” 

_ The others take their suits off and go into the settlement.  _

Madi: “Clarke?” 

Raven: “Murphy?”

Madi: “Echo?”

_ They find Bellamy banging the door of the guard building. Abby shocks him, causing him to fall over.  _

Abby: “Everyone inside!”

_ The four women go into the building and see Clarke and Murphy on the floor. Clarke is trying to take a knife from Murphy.  _

Clarke: “Gimme the knife, Murphy!”

Murphy: “No. You are not getting the knife, Clarke.”

Abby: “Clarke!”

_ Murphy turns around and sees the others.  _

Murphy: “Please say you have water.”

Raven: “We have water.” 

_ Abby gives water to a delirious Clarke.  _

Raven: “Where are the others?”

Murphy: “Doug’s tied to a wall, Echo and Carter are in another building, Bellamy’s outside, and Shaw got electrocuted.” 

Clarke: “Thanks, Mom.” 

Abby: “You’re welcome. Now we need to bring it to the others.” 

_ The group exits the building and walks toward another one. Outside, they are greeted by a dozen or so children and an adult. One little girl looks at Clarke.  _

Girl: “Are you here to take us home?”

_ Clarke shakes her head.  _

Clarke: “Isn’t this your home?” 


	3. The Children of Gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of previous violent events, temporary paralysis, brief mention of decapitation, murder, kidnapping, and blood.

Woman: “Take one jug to your friends. The rest is for the children.” 

Raven: “I’ll do it.” 

_ Raven picks up a jug and heads to a building. The adult goes to the woman.  _

Adult: “Are you alright?”

Woman: “Yes, I’m fine. Just a little shaken up.” 

Adult: “Where are the others?”

Woman: “They killed them.”

Murphy: “This is bad.” 

* * *

_ Meanwhile, Raven enters the building and sees Echo and Carter. Echo is clearly delirious. Raven goes over to her and grabs Echo’s hands, forcing them into a cup. She then pours water into Echo’s cupped hand. Echo drinks it.  _

Echo: “Thank you.”

Raven: “Echo, what happened?”

Echo: “Doug attacked me. The guards took us in here, interrogated us, and held us captive. After Clarke and Murphy left, I started seeing things. I heard people that I now realize were never here. What happened on your end?”

Raven: “Sit down, this might take a while.” 

* * *

_ Outside, Clarke, Murphy, Abby, and Madi are trying to justify their actions.  _

Clarke: “They hijacked the ship!”

Woman: “She’s lying! She wasn’t there!”

Madi: “I was, and I can confirm that the ship was hijacked. They locked everyone in the mess hall and threatened to kill us.” 

_ The crowd splits and a gray-haired man passes through.  _

Man: “What is the cause of all this commotion?”

Woman(points): “These people tried to kill me.”

Madi: “ _ You _ tried to kill  _ us _ !”

Man: “Quiet, both of you.” 

_ The man turns to the crowd.  _

Man: “Put them in the tavern. All of them.”

* * *

_ Back in the building, Raven has just finished telling Echo what happened on the ship. _

Echo: “You crawled through an air duct to get to the mess hall?”

Raven: “No, of course not. I had Asher do it.” 

Echo: “I knew that kid would be useful someday.” 

_ Suddenly, three guards open the door.  _

Guard: “Stand up. You’re coming with us.”

Raven: “Where are we going?”

Guard: “The tavern. All your friends are there.”

* * *

_ The tavern, a few hours later. The man from earlier comes in, surrounded by a group of Sanctum citizens. He turns to Clarke.  _

Man: “You’re their leader?”

_ Clarke nods. _

Man: “What’s your name?”

Clarke: “What’s yours?”

Woman #2: “He is Russell Lightbourne, seventh in his line, and you shall bow before using his name.”

Clarke: “I don’t think so.”

Russell: “My wife is a stickler for traditions. But you can’t follow customs you’re unaware of.” 

_ Clarke and Russell talk for a bit before he gets to the point. He wants Clarke’s group to help him bring everyone from the transport ship into Sanctum.  _

Clarke: “I can do that if you give me the right equipment.” 

Raven: “Wait a second. My son’s on that transport ship, and we don’t have any suits that fit him. Can you get him in without one?”

Russell: “Is this really necessary?”

Echo: “She’s willing to kill anyone who threatens her son, sir. It’s best to work with her demands.”

Simone: “So she’s a murderer?”

Raven(snorts): “If you think  _ I’m _ a murderer, you should see the rest of the ship.”

Russell: “To answer your question, young lady, yes. It’s not easy, but it can be done.” 

Clarke: “How many of us do you want?”

Russell: “For this? I don’t care. Bring your most disposable people.” 

Clarke: “I’m going.” 

Russell: “You’re not disposable.”

Abby: “He’s right, Clarke. You shouldn’t go. We need you here.” 

Clarke: “Fine, I can stay here.”

Raven: “I’m going too. Asher will want to see me.” 

Bellamy: “What’s going on?”

Clarke: “We’re going on a mission to get the people on the transport ship.”

Bellamy: “In that case, I’m going with you.” 

Abby: “The drug’s out of his system. You’ll be fine.” 

Clarke: “Good to know.” 

Russell: “Whoever’s coming should leave now.” 

Madi: “I’m coming, too.”

Clarke: “No, Madi. It’s not safe.” 

Madi: “I’ve lived in the woods my whole life. I’ll be fine.”

Russell: “Not these woods. These woods are different.” 

Madi: “Just because they’re different doesn’t mean I can’t handle them.” 

Clarke: “If I can’t go, you can’t go.” 

Madi: “Fine.” 

_ Madi crosses her arms in frustration and walks away.  _

* * *

_ Inside the Gagarin. Asher, Diyoza, and Octavia are near the airlock. Octavia is pissed.  _

Octavia: “How come my brother gets to explore the moon while I stay here and guard a pregnant woman and somebody’s kid?”

Diyoza: “Your brother isn’t as reckless as you are.” 

Octavia: “Hey, I conquered the valley!”

Diyoza: “You lost 400 people in the battle before your army was taken over by a 12-year-old girl. I wouldn’t call that conquering the valley.” 

Octavia: “You made a deal with Kane and Abby! How was I supposed to win with two traitors?”

Diyoza: “Shut up, Red Queen, I’m too pregnant to argue.” 

Octavia: “Right, the child of two mass murderers. Can’t wait to meet her.” 

_ Suddenly, they hear a sound. Somebody has opened the airlock. The three of them look at the door. A group of masked figures steps in and shoots them with paralytic darts.  _

Octavia(quietly): “Not our people.” 

_ Asher lies on the floor with panic in his eyes.  _

* * *

_ Later in the land between the farms. Kaylee is telling the Raven, Bellamy, and Echo the story of the biosphere.  _

Kaylee: “When the biosphere was first built, we brought many different animals with us. Only about 20 species survived the first year. Now we have six types of beetles, snails, earthworms, ants, two lizard species and one snake species, four species of rodents, and cockroaches.” 

Raven: “Of course the cockroaches made it.” 

_ The group approaches a strange vehicle and stops.  _

Kaylee: “Get in. Only a few of us will need spacesuits.”

_ The group gets in the vehicle, which has six seats. Kaylee takes the driver’s seat and starts the vehicle. When they get to the electric wall, she gets out and disables it, then hops back in.  _

Kaylee: “We have three minutes before it turns back on.”

_ Kaylee starts the car and drives through before the wall reactivates. _

* * *

_ The tavern in Sanctum. Clarke is about to negotiate over dinner with Russell and Simone. Abby is preparing her for it.  _

Abby: “Don’t talk if you don’t have to and don’t lie.”

Murphy: “Unless they ask about the end of the world, in which case, lie your head off.”

Clarke: “I told them it was a superintelligent AI.” 

Madi: “That’s not a lie.” 

Murphy: “No, but it isn’t the whole truth, either.” 

Madi: “Clarke, you got this.” 

Clarke: “Thank you, Madi.” 

_ Clarke hugs Madi and Abby and leaves. _

* * *

_ Later, Kaylee stops the car in the woods. _

Kaylee: “It’s too dangerous. We should turn back.”

Raven: “That’s not happening. Either you go with us to the transport ship or get out and go back alone.” 

Kaylee: “I can’t go back alone! They’ll kill me!”

Echo: “Who’s ‘they’?”

Kaylee: “There are rebels in these woods. That’s all you need to know. Besides, you can’t drive the rover.”

Raven: “I’m pretty sure I can.” 

Bellamy: “If we turn back, then who’s going to get the people in the ship?”

Kaylee: “That’s not my problem.” 

_ A truck approaches the vehicle.  _

Echo: “The ice miners.” 

Raven: “Well there’s our solution. You get out and hop on the miners’ truck, and the rest of us go to the transport ship.”

Kaylee: “You don’t know the airlock passcode.” 

Bellamy: “Yes I do. How do you think we got in the first time?”

Kaylee: “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

_ Echo shoves Kaylee out of the vehicle and Raven gets in the driver’s seat. Once Kaylee boards the truck, Raven starts the vehicle.  _

Raven: “Let’s do this.” 

_ At the ship, the invaders are cutting off heads and discussing “Naming Day” and “the old man”. Octavia asks Diyoza how many there are. She counts about 8. Then two of the masked men pick her up, put her in a suit, and drag her out of the ship.  _

* * *

_ In Sanctum, Clarke is in the palace dining room. The palace is basically a larger, more decorated version of the other buildings with stained-glass windows. Russell and Simone are talking to her.  _

Simone: “... since you destroyed the planet of your birth.” 

Clarke: “Actually, I didn’t. Like I told you, it was an AI invented before I was born. Also, I was born in space.” 

Simone: “But you destroyed other things, Clarke. Or should I say Wanheda?”

Clarke(looks up): “Who told you that?”

Simone(shrugs): “News travels quickly here.” 

* * *

_ The vehicle in the woods. Raven is driving toward the airlock.  _

Echo: “Raven, stop. Something’s going on.” 

_ The three get out and look around. Octavia is killing several masked men.  _

Bellamy: “What the hell is my sister doing?”

Echo: “Killing.” 

_ Bellamy gets out and yells at his sister. _

* * *

_ The tavern roof. Delilah is standing on the roof, looking at the night sky. Suddenly, a man shoots her with a paralyzing dart.  _

Man: “Death to Primes.” 

_ Clarke shows up in the tavern wearing her old clothes and distressed. _

Murphy: “Back in your murder gear already. That’s a good sign.” 

Abby: “Clarke, what happened?” 

Clarke: “They know about what I did. They won’t let us live here.” 

Emori: “What’s that noise?”

_ Everyone goes silent. A thumping is heard.  _

Madi: “It’s coming from the roof.” 

_ Everybody goes up to the roof and sees the man kidnapping Delilah.  _

Clarke: “He’s getting away!” 

_ Clarke and several others get off the roof and run after the man. _

* * *

_ The biosphere airlock. Bellamy has just typed in the code and gets back in without taking his suit off. Raven drives the vehicle through the airlock and the door closes.  _

Echo: “We’re almost there. I can see the ship.” 

_ Raven keeps driving until they’re right in front of the Gagarin. Then she parks the vehicle.  _

Raven: “Bellamy, get out and open the airlock. We’ll need to drive this thing inside.” 

Bellamy: “Okay.”

_ Bellamy gets out and opens the airlock. Raven drives in. When everyone’s inside, Bellamy closes the outer door and opens the inner one. They see Asher and Diyoza lying just inside the airlock door. Raven runs to Asher.  _

Bellamy: “My sister was right.” 

Raven: “Asher, can you hear me? Asher!”

_ Asher looks at her and blinks.  _

Raven: “How old are you?”

_ Asher blinks five times. Raven hugs him.  _

Raven: “He’s awake! Get Diyoza in the rover; I’ll take care of Asher.”

_ Raven picks up Asher and limps to the rover. She manages to open the door and slide him in. Bellamy and Echo put Diyoza in another seat.  _

Echo: “We can fit one more person in the rover. Everyone else will have to walk.” 

Bellamy: “Luckily, there’s nobody else here.” 

Raven: “Then let’s get out. Echo, you’re with Diyoza and Asher. Bellamy, open the airlock door and get in.”

_ Echo gets in the rover, closing the door behind her. Bellamy opens the airlock, then climbs into the rover(which has a mini-airlock). Raven drives out of the Gagarin without bothering to close the door.  _

Raven: “Mission accomplished.” 

Bellamy: “Not yet. We still have to get them through the woods.” 

Raven: “That’s the easy part.” 

* * *

_ The land outside Sanctum. Clarke is fighting the man who kidnapped Delilah. In the process, he cuts her in the arm. Her blood leaks out, glowing faintly.  _

Russell: “Glowing blood.” 

_ Clarke saves Delilah, but the man takes Rose. When Delilah is safe, Russell talks to Clarke. _

Russell: “Your friend Murphy… his blood doesn’t glow in the dark.”

Clarke: “Most blood doesn’t.”

Russell: “But yours does.”

_ Russell precedes to cut his arm. He bleeds, and the blood glows faintly. _

Russell: “We have the same blood, Clarke. Royal blood.” 


	4. Behind the Palace Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of death and McCreary and someone technically dies via mind-wiping. 
> 
> Also, the entire episode takes place at night because that's how nights work on the moon.

_Naming “Day”, Sanctum. Everyone is celebrating. Raven is in the crowd near Asher, who is eating a cookie. Raven walks over to Delilah._

Raven: “So you’re the Very Important Girl, eh?”

Delilah: “Yes. It’s my Naming Day. My name’s Delilah, by the way.”

Raven: “I’m Raven. Nice to meet you.”

Delilah: “That kid over there with a cookie in each hand… who is he?”

Raven: “That would be mine.”

_Raven turns around._

Raven: “Hey, Asher.”

_Asher puts the cookie down and looks at her._

Raven: “There’s someone here who wants to meet you.” 

_Asher looks at Delilah with a mix of fear and awe._

Raven: “Go on. Tell her your name.”

Asher: “Asher.” 

Delilah: “Hi Asher. How’s the cookie?”

Asher: “Really really good!”

_Raven and Delilah smile._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Clarke is talking to Madi. Madi wants to go to school, but Clarke won’t let her._

Madi: “They won’t know I’m a nightblood.”

Clarke: “Quiet! We don’t know what they’ll do to you if they find out.”

Madi(quietly): “Just because I’m the Commander doesn’t mean I can’t be a kid!”

_Asher walks up and tugs Madi’s shirt. Madi turns around._

Asher: “Wanna play hide-and-seek?”

Clarke: “You said you wanted to be a kid? This is your chance.” 

Madi(to Asher): “Okay. Who’s seeking?”

Asher: “You!”

_Madi and Asher run off._

* * *

_The “making amends” part of the ceremony. Russell’s speech is different; he apologizes for having the Lees take water from the_ Eligius IV _, not realizing who was on board. Kaylee forgives him and they hug._

_Clarke decides to make amends with Raven, who is sitting alone at a counter. Clarke walks up to her._

Clarke: “Raven, I’m sorry for what I did in the valley. I’m sorry for betraying you to McCreary. I’m sorry about Shaw-”

Raven(angrily): “Don’t bring Shaw into this!”

Clarke: “Sorry. I didn’t kill him, anyway.”

Raven: “You didn’t?”

Clarke: “No. He died trying to stop the electric wall from hitting us.” 

Raven: “Okay.”

Clarke: “Raven, I really am sorry. I thought everything I did was for the greater good, but maybe it wasn’t. Maybe I’m the bad guy.”

Raven: “No, Clarke. You’re not the bad guy. The bad guy wouldn’t have shot McCreary to stop him from blowing up the valley. The bad guy wouldn’t have risked her life to get us into space. Admittedly, betraying us was a dick move, but I would’ve done the same thing for Asher.” 

Clarke: “Thanks, Raven. That means a lot.” 

Raven: “The difference is that Madi’s not a little kid.” 

Clarke: “She’s my little sister, and I would do anything to protect her.”

Raven: “You were right, Clarke. If it weren’t for you, we would’ve lost the valley to a lunatic with a hydrothylodium bomb. As it is, plan B is to go back and die of cancer, but at least we have a plan B.”

Clarke: “We really need a better plan B.”

Raven: “Not if you make sure plan A doesn’t fail.”

* * *

_Later in the palace. Madi and Asher are watching the celebrations._

Asher: “Look, Madi!”

_Asher starts dancing a few feet away from Madi. Madi giggles and claps._

Madi: “Good job, Asher!”

_They hear an announcement telling everyone that Priya is coming out._

Madi: “Come on Asher! You don’t wanna miss her!”

_Madi and Asher end up near the front of the crowd. Russell opens the door and Priya VII steps out._

Asher: “Hey, it’s Delilah!”

_Asher runs through the crowd onto the stage._

Asher: “Hi, Delilah!”

_Priya looks at him, but does not recognize him. A guard pushes Asher away. Asher runs back to Madi, visibly upset. Madi hugs him._

Asher: “She forgetted me!”

Madi: “It’s okay, Asher.” 

_The Clarke and Cillian scene is the same except that they don’t have sex or make out. When the guards pick up Clarke, the scene changes to the celebration. Madi is standing near Asher and looking at the crowd._

Madi: “Marlo would’ve loved this. All the joys of ruling minus the threat of assassination.”

_The view changes to mimic Madi’s viewpoint. A semi-transparent figure appears in the crowd. Suddenly, a young man in Grounder clothing materializes. The crowd doesn’t seem to notice._

Madi: “Marlo?”

* * *

_The palace. Russell is taking a paralyzed Clarke to the reliquary._

Russell: “Be extra careful this time. We can’t let the Earth people know what happens behind the palace doors.” 

_Clarke is taken to the reliquary, where her mind is “wiped” and Josephine’s mind drive is put in her neck._


End file.
